Magnetic field sensors are used in many applications. For example, for speed or movement detection, magnets may for example be provided on a so-called pole wheel, thus generating a modulated magnetic field when the pole wheel rotates. The modulation of the field may then be detected by a magnetic field sensor. The magnetic field detected thereby and its modulation are then indicative for example of a rotational speed of the pole wheel. Instead of a pole wheel for example also a tooth wheel or a linear magnetic element generating a modulated magnetic field when moving may be used. Also other applications use magnetic field sensors, for example magnetic storage device like hard disks.
Magnetic field sensors include Hall sensors and sensors based on a magnetoresistive (MR) effect, also referred to as XMR sensors. In many cases, XMR sensors exhibit lower jitter than Hall sensors, which may be important for some applications, for example speed detection in automotive applications and/or indirect tire pressure monitoring systems. However, XMR sensors are sensitive to magnetic fields orthogonal to a sensing direction. Due to this, imprecise positioning of XMR sensors for example relative to a pole wheel or other movable magnetic device may cause jitter to increase.